


Neon Genesis Evangelion drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #19 "and I'll pull your crooked teeth" prompt.
> 
> This takes place shortly after episode 8 of the anime ("Asuka Strikes!").
> 
> This contains gratuitous puns. Reader discretion is advised.

Asuka set the tip of a large thick tusk on Misato's kitchen table, in front of Shinji.

"What's that" Shinji asked.

"Part of one of Gaghiel's teeth," Asuka said casually. "It was wedged in my Eva. I kept it as a trophy."

"Eww," said Shinji.

Asuka smirked. "What's the matter? Can't 'handle the tooth'?"

And then, Misato walked up. "Oh!" she said eagerly. "It must be time to 'face the tooth'."

Shinji held his face in his hands and whimpered. The tooth itself didn't trouble him, but he realized that he was in for a lot of bad 'tooth' jokes.


End file.
